


This is my Family

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [101]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emetophobia, description of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Caleb freaks out after leaving Trent's presence and Beau comforts him
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	This is my Family

He managed to hold it back until the door to the throne room closed behind them. Then he walked swiftly towards the wall and bent over at the waist, pressing his hands against the cold stone to keep himself on his feet, and threw up violently on the floor and his own shoes. Everyone started moving towards him instantly, save the Marshall who stood at the front of the pack and wrinkled her nose is disgust, but Beau was faster than them all and put herself between them and Caleb. “Don’t crowd him,” she said.

Nott and Jester both looked like they wanted to go to him anyway but paused side by side, a few feet away, Nott’s face screwed up in indignation that Beau was trying to keep her from her boy and Jester twisting her fingers anxiously and biting her lip with wet, sad eyes.

Caleb was breathing heavily, like he was trying to avoid breathing through his nose, and pressed the top of his head against the wall between his hands. “Go on, I will catch up,” he rasped, his voice rough and quiet. “I remember the way.”

Beau nodded and waved at the others as she walked backwards towards Caleb. “Yeah, we’ll catch up. He’ll be fine, I promise.”

Nott looked like she didn’t plan on budging, but Jester took her hand and started leading her back towards the rest of the group as they moved forward. The Marshall left one guard behind with Beau and Caleb but she stood off against the other wall and acted like she wasn’t watching.

Beau stepped up beside Caleb’s bent over figure and put her hand in the middle of his back, rubbing in gentle circles. “Come on man, let’s move away from the vomit so we can both breathe, let’s sit down by the window.”

He leaned into her, wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his coat, and nodded against her shoulder. She lead him over to the carved wooden bench sitting underneath the stained glass window several feet away and sat down with him, moving him like a limp doll and keeping him sitting up straight until he could find his strength once more. She sighed and rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

“I am sorry,” he whispered.

“About what?”

He seemed surprised, like he hadn’t expected her to hear his whispered apology or maybe he didn’t realize that he’d said it out loud. “Many things,” he said, a few seconds later. “I am sorry that I did not get you out of there sooner… we were so close to losing you today, twice.” She frowned but didn’t speak. “I am sorry to distract you now, with my problems. You did so well in there, you should be celebrating.”

She preened a little under the praise and smirked at him. “Well, I won’t argue with that part.”

“I am sorry about Trent. I am sorry to put you in danger this way.”

Beau sighed again and leaned her head against his. He curled in on himself. He didn’t pull away from her awkward affection but it also didn’t comfort him like she’d hoped it would. “I put myself in danger, man. At this point, if I wasn’t okay with being in danger, with the possibility of just fucking dying any day now, then I would have left a long time ago. I will never regret being here with you and the others, alright? So you get that the fuck out of your mind right the fuck now.” She hesitated but seemed to realize that if there was ever a time to admit this, it was now when they were alone and fucked up. “I love you, man. You’re my brother, this is my family. And if fucking Trent tries to come for my family I will end him.”

He relaxed in her arms and sighed against her shoulder. “We should go. The others will be waiting and we all need a very good night’s sleep.”

She nodded and helped him to his feet. He stumbled a little but managed to pull away from her and hold himself up with his own power. “Yeah, agreed. I can’t feel my hand right now,” she said, holding up her hand which was stained with black goo and her own dried blood. “See, touch my hand, I won’t feel it.” Caleb started leading her down the hallway the way they’d come and the guard followed several feet behind them, stopping briefly to speak quietly to a passing servant about getting someone to clean up Caleb’s mess in the corner. He reached over and pinched the center of her palm with his fingernails but she just shrugged. “Nothing, man.”

“Your finger is dislocated.”

“Oh shit, you’re right.” She grabbed it suddenly and popped it back into place, barely flinching, and Caleb retched and looked away. 

“That was disturbing. Some warning would have been nice.”

“After everything you’ve seen,  _ that _ is what squicks you out? Weak, man.” But she was smiling playfully and they walked back to meet their family shoulder to shoulder.


End file.
